


Dear Diary

by Wandsparksfly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Diary, F/M, Gen, Harry Potter Next Generation, Hogwarts, M/M, Next-Gen, Other, class, war children
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-02 13:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4062490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wandsparksfly/pseuds/Wandsparksfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Professor Lovegood's first class assignment for the year: keep a diary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rose Weasley

Dear Diary;

This is the first homework project i've been assigned. No offense Professor Lovegood, but it is pretty weird. Like, I'm not complaining and I'll do it, but it's a pretty crappy assignment. You said to start of by introducing ourselves, so, even though EVERYONE knows who i am, (thanks to my wonderfully famous war parents), but, here goes: My name is Rose Jean Weasley, but most people call me Rose. The only people allowed to call me Rosie are Scorp, and my father. My best friend, (at least one of them) Izzy thinks it'll be a fun assignment, but she usually scribbles away in that little black book of her anyway, so i guess to her there's not much of a difference. Me and Izzy have been friends since the beginning of fourth year which, yeah, was only a year ago, but it feels as though we've been friends for eternity, which, yeah, i know sounds pretty stereotypical, but, she's my closest friend. My other best friends are Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy, have conflicting opinions. Al, pretty much doesn't care. He doesn't complain, but i'm sure he'd rather be out flying than in class. Scorp said he thought it was a great assignment, but I'm almost certain he's just saying that to contradict me. It makes sense, for Al to be my best pal; he's my cousins, and we've been bestfriends since he was born. Al gets relatively good grades, is an amazing quidditch player, is 'good looking' (or so I'm told...), and is the son of the renowned war hero. Scorp, however, is not a 'worthwhile' friend according to my father. Scorp gets amazing grades, tying only with me at the top, he's a seriously amazing quidditch player, hilariously funny, and ~~incredibly, heart-stoppingly good looking.~~  But, because his father is Draco Malfoy, in my father's books, he's bad news.  And the last time I talked to my father about him I called him a 'bloody tosser', so it doesn't really play fair to Scorp i guess.  My father is great, usually, he's an auror, but when he was at school, he did go through a lot.  I mean, they don't really talk about it, but from what I've read in books, it was hellish.  But, because of it, my dad doesn't like Draco Malfoy.   And my mum has nightmares.  And I'm the child of war heros. 

Yours truly, Rose Weasley.

 


	2. Scorpius Malfoy

Dear Diary;  
Listen: I'm not some weirdo sod who loves writing down all their deep-down emotions and their feelings, just a normal bloke who has a homework assignment. That said, I have a huge problem, who more commonly goes by the name Rose Weasley. She's my best friend, my worst enemy, my class rival and the only person I want to talk to, all at the same time. Wait, bollocks. You told us to introduce ourselves, so here goes: My name is Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, son of Draco Malfoy (more commonly known as 'death eater', or 'blood scum', or 'halfblood hater', or 'war criminal' or 'traitor'). Despite the load of shit my grandmother used to tell me, being a 'Malfoy' isn't some badge to wear with pride, something that puts me above everyone else, but rather something that puts me at the bottom, making people cause the street when they see me coming, curse at me, swear at me, hate me before meeting me. Luckily, my two best friends are sorta in the same boat, but it's easier for them. Rose Weasley and Albus Potter (AKA Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger's only daughter, and Harry Potter's son) get a lot of attention, but it's almost completely positive. Don't get me wrong, there's nasty rumors, mean comments, complete judgement, kidnapping threats... But, if I'm being honest I'd prefer that to complete and utter hatred, death threats, name calling, kidnapping and murder attempts... Anyway, this is getting quite dark and dreary. I'm an only child, in true Malfoy tradition. I have one sorta-cousin (a second cousin I think) Teddy Lupin, but we don't see him much. If I'm being honest, I don't see my own parents that much. My father works all over the world, helping people. He helps the auror office, fundraises and does a lot of other stuff that I'm not important enough to know about. He's changed, since the war. Everyone seems to forget that he was just a kid during the war, he didn't have much of a choice. Not that I'm defending him; he made plenty of bad choices. But, overall, he's not a bad man, really. I mean, I guess it would be better if they were about when I was off school, so I didn't have to stay in the manor alone, but, I guess it can be pretty fun being home by yourself. At least when it's not lonely.  
Yours sincerly, Scorpius Malfoy


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Diary: 

Despite what most people think, I, Dominique Weasley, bare three awful curse:

**1\. I am part veela**

**2\. I am a Weasley**

**3\. I have extremely attractive family member (see: my siblings)**

 

**The First Curse: The Curse Of The Veela**

Despite only being PART veela, I am expected to look amazingly-incredible almost ALL THE TIME.  When I don't I'm greeted with stares, and mutters of 'I thought veelas were supposed to be pretty'.  When I do, I get told (well, I like overhear in the bitching of others) that i'm 'only pretty because I'm veela'.   And when, on occasion, I let off some accidental (sometime's it's purposeful, but hey, if you've got it, use it) 'veela charm', making all males around me (and sometimes females.  Melissa Quimbley hates me because she couldn't stop ogling and that's how everyone found out she was gay.  I don't get why it's such a big deal.) stop, gawk and stare after/at me, causing some... unpleasant situations, such as girls yelling at me for 'going after' their boyfriends, people calling me a slut, a whore, a cheating bitch...really, you could pick any derogatory female cuss and I've probably been called it. No-one seems to get that I'm not perfect all the time.

** The Second Curse: The Curse of The Weasley **

Firstly, let me clarify something: I adore my family.  I love them completely and utterly, and I wouldn't swap them for anyone in the world.  And I get that my family are heros, they deserve to be appreciated, but, it's hard being a Weasley.  The minute people hear your name, they get that look in their eye, the oh-you're-their-daughter-that's-your-uncle-you-must-be-amazing-too-you-have-to-do-great-too-tell-us-about-your-famous-family-let-me-treat-you-completely-differently look.  I guess it's not as hard for me as it is for some of the others, but they seem to be able to do everything well by themselves.  I guess we're all going through the same fight, but when I'm up at four in the morning, studying and cramming, they're all asleep.  When I'm hiding out in the bathroom, trying to put on natural make up so I actually look human at breakfast, and spend almost an hour mastering the 'messy' hair styles, they're all asleep, before they roll out of bed and look perfect.  At least i'm not Harry Potter's kids, or Ron and Hermione's.  Rose has so much to live up to.  I guess so does Al.  And James.  And Lil, and Hugo, though they're the youngest so it doesn't really count.  And Scorpius does too, in his own way. He has to make up for his family's' mistakes, which, in a way, is worse.  If I didn't have the my surname, I'd just be another pretty girl in the middle of the crowd, rather than the girl standing up the front.

 

** The Third Curse: The Curse Of The Incredibly-Attractive Family Members (Specifically: Siblings) **

I get that I'm pretty, okay? Before you begin to judge me and think I'm another one of 'those' girls, who know how pretty they are and strut their stuff and then when guys tell them they're pretty they go 'aww how sweet!  I'm not  **THAT** pretty *batt eyelashes*' 

That said, I'm also perfectly aware that I'm not nearly as beautiful as Toire, or as 'hot' as Louis, or even as pretty as my cousins, despite my 'veela' roots.  With a life, despite my parent's best efforts, that was generally forced into the limelight, from a young age I got compared to my sister, my cousins... anyone they could think of. I know having attractive relatives isn't exactly a curse, but it is when they're them, and I'm just me.

Thanks for listening, Dominique

ps. I now realise that this was supposed to be an introductory page which I like sorta didn't do, so I'm Dominique Weasley, I'm a fifth year, and I have one sister (Victoire Weasley) and one brother (Louis Weasley).  We are the children of war-time heroes Bill Weasley and Fleur DeLacour.

pss. And yes, Victoire Weasley is THE Victoire Weasley, Victory's child, one of the 'Royalty' who helped the school join together at the height of house division (as noted in Hogwarts, A History:  The third edition)

psss. I did not do this in the five minutes between DATDA and this lesson.

pssss. Promise

psssss. :)

pssssss. Well okay that was a lie but at least it's done, right? 


End file.
